full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Eddie Kowalski
Edward ‘Eddie’ Korperson is the kind of kid that is easily picked on. He’s a frail-seeming boy suffering form psychosomatic asthma, and has a worrying domineering mother who uses Munchhausen Syndrome by Proxy to bully Eddie into caring for her. However, his life changes when he’s force-dared by Zabrina to go with Lynn Ambers, Jake Jackson, and Ryle Stone to investigate the Witch’s House in the Forest of New Haven. Easily the first one to panic, he slams into Lynn causing to spill four of the strange marbles she accquired as proof of the dare, and slams into one as he bails out of the house. However, his exposure to the outside transforms him faster into a Rock/Mineral Elemental. Afterwards, his life changes forever, as he gains confidence in his newfound body and powers, as the brains as well as the Power Brawn of the Avatar Team. Characteristics *'Name': Edward 'Eddie' Korperson *'Codename/Aliases': Rockslide, Wheezin’ Eddie, Ed, Eddie the Spaghetti *'Age': 14 (aged up to 16) *'Hair': Blonde (Dirt Brownish Gray in Elemental) *'Eyes': Brown (Brown in Elemental) *'Likes': Video games, RPG games, comedies, Jake and Lynn (big sibling figures), Ryle (best friend), Tophie (major crush/love interest), reading books, collecting mineral/geodes/crystals, soup *'Dislikes': Being fragile, getting sick/injured, his mother (mostly her overbearing ways), swirlies (seeing as how he gets it every now and then), Ryle’s teasing *'Family': Frank Korperson (father: deceased), Sonia Korperson (mother), May Korperson (aunt), two unnamed aunts Appearance Casual Before his transformation, Eddie was a scrawny gangly boy with clean brownish blonde hair combed to the left of him, brown eyes to which he wore glasses due to poor eyesight. He wore 1950 clothing which consisted of khaki pants that couldn’t reach his ankles, white socks with red stripes at the top and red toes, brown slip on shoes, a brown jacket with a green and yellow sweater vest with a white button up shirt, and a newsie boy cap on. After his transformation, he gains inches in 5 feet, a small muscle build, and better eyesight. He lets his hair get a little messy but not too much, and gains a better ‘manhood’, as he jumps up and down the first time, happy of such a thing. The girls at Franklin High all say that there was no way he could be Wheezin’ Eddie as he’s now too cute. He changes his wardrobe, now wearing a white T-shirt with a red hooded jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue jeans and brown sneakers. Elemental-Rock/Mineral As an Avatar, Eddie over towers them all in a whopping 8 ½ feet in height, and is heavily muscled down as well. It is possible he could be compared to most Brute Hydes. His whole body is gray and brown rock, while his hair is Dirt Brown, with Brown eyes. Parts of his skin seem to be broken in rock cracks, almost looking like a living statue, as his fingers and toes look like segmented pebbles working as fingers and toes. He has a brown gem in the center of his collar bone, and another one under his pecks. Much like Jake and Ryle, his facial structure also changes as he matures becoming older and gaining a squarer jawline and older appearance. Avatar Attire Eddie’s Avatar outfit is a sleeveless and yet topless green latex suit that has toeless and ankle-less shoes, possessing a black utility belt around his waist, with two pouches on his thighs containing minerals and geodes to absorb. He has two green latex bands on his biceps, and latex fingerless gloves with black bands. His suit is topless save for a shoulder back strap to which he uses in case he needs to carry someone on his back in either his normal or gamma form while in Elemental Form. Background Eddie is the son of Frank and Sonia Korperson, and is their only child. His father passed away when he was only a baby, dying of cancer, in which his mother’s sister, May, moved in to help care for young Eddie. Growing up, Eddie was regarded as a fragile individual who was a hypochondriac, scared of the world and avoiding most situations in fear of getting sick or injured. As a result of his father’s death, Eddie's mother Sonia is extremely overprotective of her son. She does not allow him to do many things that the other children do, and always makes sure that he is safe and well-protected. She also convinces Eddie that he has many illnesses, including severe asthma, and Eddie constantly suffers from asthma attacks and needs to carry around an aspirator with him at all times. Sonia often uses the excuse of Eddie's susceptibility to illnesses as a way to manipulate him and prevent him from ever leaving her. Any time Eddie attempts to rebel against her (especially when hanging out with the Losers, who Sonia detests), she cries and attempts to make him feel as though he is a bad son. Sonia constantly represses Eddie's feelings and emotions, resulting not only in his fears of the world around him and of disease as well as standing up for himself, but also of his sexuality. However, his Aunt May, in secret, encourages him to be strong, not just for himself to be his own man but for others when they need him. Though this did little to help with the bullying problems for him. Whenever given the chance, he was pushed around, scrubbed raw in the showers, or given wedgies or swirlies when the bullies had the chance. This gained him to isolate himself from others, spending time in the library or at home, preventing him from having any friends or any crushes whatsoever. Until the day he turned fourteen, things would change for him. Lynn Ambers , Jake Jackson , and Ryle Stone were dared by Zabrina Zafina to go to the old Witch’s House on a dare, but Zabrina wanted to add a 4th member to the group to ensure they’d have someone to vouch for them, when in reality, she knew that the 4th would slow them down. In this case, she volun-told Eddie to be the fourth. At first, Eddie was trying to back out, though Kei Lo and Jezebel that he could never even once be a man and disobey his overbearing and controlling mother. In a fit of rage, he stated he could… though he regretted it once he realized he took the dare. That night, they had all snuck in to the seemingly abandoned house, all the while Eddie was rambling on with medical diagnoses or explaining the percentage of accidents or deaths in houses like this, or questioning on what would happen. Still when Lynn found the marbles, and when Sakura Hinata showed up, he bumped into Lynn, accidentally stepping on one of the fallen marbles, as he ran out of the house, screaming like a little girl. However, as he got outside, the earth around him started to crawl or become attracted to him, cocooning him, and then broke out, revealing himself now to be a man made of rock and earth. Freaked out, he ran back to the house, only to see Lynn, Jake, and Sakura transformed as well, and later on Ryle by choice. Once he and the others transformed back, he was amazed to see that he had physically become stronger as well as tall as Jake. Though the next morning, believing it all to be a dream, he was astonished to see himself in the mirror, changed and healthy. Though he had to keep this all a secret from his mother, as she would definitely put him in a lab or something for the rest of his life. Though at school, he became rather popular with the girls, as they all went after him. Freaking out, he stuck with Lynn and the others, feeling a little out of place and wanting to go back to normal, such as Jake did. Though this later changes when he gets his wish by the hands of Damien Dusk and he transfers a marble of his power to Keemia Markson, who later calls herself Sand-Witch, and accepts the marble and Elemental back to fight her. He has since gone onto be one of the key members of the Avatar team and is the brains and the brawn member. Personality At first, Eddie was considered a fragile individual who was a hypochondriac, scared of the world and avoiding most situations in fear of getting sick or injured. As a result, he tries to avoid or stay away from frightening situations either by making a medical excuse or just chickening out. However, he later proves that he is one of the strongest of the Avatars when he is able to stand up to his overbearing mother and even save the others by standing up against Damien when he offered to spare everyone's lives in exchange for only Lynn to die. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Rock/Mineral Elemental' *'Geo-Physiology': While in his Elemental Form, Eddie's physiology is composed completely of Inorganic Material. The Elemental Transformation process caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. *'Geokinesis' **'Reformation and Reconstruction': Due to his body being mostly rock, if one part or all of it is destroyed, he can reform it as long as there's rock/earth in the area. *'Superhuman Strength': Rockslide has continuously been shown performing great feats of strength. Rockslide possesses superhuman strength. He is capable of lifting 75 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina': *' *'Superhuman Durability': Rockslide's extremely dense bodily tissue is considerably harder and more resistant to injury than the body of an ordinary human. He can withstand great impact forces, high caliber bullets, temperature and pressure extremes, and falls from great heights without sustaining any injury. *'Mass Change': He can add extra rock to increase his mass, which results in him creating a Gamma Hulk form of sorts which towers over everyone to range either 10-30 feet in height. Depending on how much material he adds. **'Gamma Form' *'Mineral Absorption/Assimilation': He can abosorb the mineral material from other rock or geode-based materials around him, changing his form. Examples are a molten lava rock form, crystal geode form, or even an Onyx-based made form. Skills *'Encyclopedic Knowledge': Due to him being isolated from physical activities at first, he spent most of his time in either libraries or online at home/school. Due to this, he has read everything twice and has remembered everything he reads, making him quite knowledgeable of anything. Though this does not count as experience, which he is learning with the others. *'Multi-Lingual': Most of what he read were language books, so he's learned a lot of languages. Most of which are Spanish, French, all forms of Chinese, Japanese, Middle and South American. *'Medical Knowledge': Because of spending his time going to and from pharmacies, he's gained some knowledge of anti-biotics as well as treating injuries. That's also due to his father's work as a former doctor. Equipment *'Elemental/Avatar Uniform' *'Geodes/Mineral Collectin' Relationships Eddie's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Jack Dylan Grazer Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Avatar Team